Soul Riders of Remnant
by Gundam-Knight-Chris
Summary: After a trip to a Kamen Rider convention goes wrong, Chris Alder and Dexter Bryant are stuck in the RWBY world with Drivers that allow them to summon other Kamen Riders. Now the two must join their new friends to combat the mysterious Shinigami, but what happens when one of them seems to know one of the boys? (OCxHarem) (OCxVelvet)
1. Kamen Riders in Vytal!

**Hello, everyone! This is GKC here, bringing you a brand new story with my new co-writer, Nexus Gundam. You may know Nexus for his works such as Swords of Heaven and Road to Destiny, in which yours truly has helped co-write.**

**Now for the disclaimer, I and Nexus do not own, except our OCs, Kamen Rider or RWBY. All rights go to their respective owners.**

**Now let's get this party started…BEGIN!**

* * *

**Soul Riders of Remnant**

**Chapter 1: Kamen Riders in Vytal?!**

**Tokyo, Japan; 3:24 PM**

The crowds and traffic in Tokyo was crazy!

Men and women of all ages went all over the place doing their own business, but for two figures, their business was meant for something else.

They both stood in front of a convention building that was hosting a Kamen Rider convention that featured both the actors from the Showa series and the Heisei series.

As they entered the building, the light revealed the figures to be two teenage boys.

One was about seventeen years old with the body and muscle mass to look like an Olympic athlete, but at a 5'11 height with an average body weight. He had black hair styled like Lelouch Lamperouge, crimson red eyes, and a sharp face exactly like Lelouch's.

He wore a red shirt under a black unzipped jacket, blue jeans with a slight tear at the right knee, black fingerless gloves with red padding on the back of the hand and the knuckles, red boots with black laces, and a pair of silver goggles with red lens hanged around his neck.

The other one was about eighteen years old with the same body type as his friend, but stood at a 6'5 height with an average body weight. He had brown hair styled like Char Aznable's during his rebellion, hazel eyes, and a strong jaw line giving him the direct appearance of Char.

He wore a white t-shirt under a red overcoat like Dante Sparda's from the Devil May Cry anime series, black pants with silver greaves, gauntlets he designed with hidden blades in the wrists, and a pair of black boats with a zipper on the side.

The black-haired teen was named Chris Alder and the brown-haired teen was named Dexter Bryant.

These two are visiting Japan from America after Chris won a Driver-drawing contest and was mailed two tickets to meet the main character actors of the Kamen Rider series as well as meet the Kamen Rider Girls at a Kamen Rider convention hosted at Tokyo.

Chris had asked his best friend Dexter, who usually responds to 'Dex' from the red-eyed teen, to come with him to Japan even though Dex wasn't much of a Kamen Rider fan.

After a few hours, the two managed to arrive in the 'Land of the Rising Sun' and were given access to a penthouse that the Kamen Rider Girls rented for the boys. Before the trip coming here, the two taught each other Japanese to help understand the natives better.

Now, the teens had arrived at the convention and were immediately amazed by the sights of the many fans that came to see the Kamen Rider actors.

"Oh man, this is so cool!" Chris stated with an insanely excited grin.

"I agree this is quite a sight." Dex answered with an amused smirk at seeing his best friend acting like a child.

As the two were taking in the sights, they mistakenly bumped into a cloaked figure, which had been carrying a box.

"Oh, sorry about that, sir," Chris quickly apologized in Japanese while bowing along with Dex.

"It is not a problem, young man, but I must ask you if you and your friend would like something quite rare?" the figure asked in a masculine voice as he quickly waved the apology away.

The two teens looked at each other for a sec before looking back at the man. "What is it?" Dex asked.

The cloaked man opens the box to reveal two Wizard Drivers along with two cases and a glowing blue orb. "These Drivers can only be worn by those worthy to use them…if you two are worthy then take the Drivers and wear them." The cloaked man demanded.

Both boys looked at the Drivers curiously and thought it suspicious a man in a cloak would act like someone out of a bad fantasy book, but grabbed the Drivers and to their surprise, the Drivers felt like actual metal instead of plastic.

"Why are these things metal?" Chris asked with curiosity.

"No time for explanations! Put the Drivers near your waists!" The cloaked man practically yelled at the two boys.

"Alright, alright, you don't need to bite our heads off!" Dex answered with slight irritation.

Chris and Dex placed the Drivers at their waists and to their shock, it wrapped around their hips like an actual belt. "What the fuck just happened?!" Both teens shouted in complete shock.

"It would seem you two are worthy of wielding them…maybe you're the ones that can bring balance to Remnant…" the cloaked man answered, but muttered the last part.

"Huh?" Chris and Dex exclaimed.

The cloaked man handed Chris the glowing orb and both the cases to the teens. "You both must listen to me before the orb transports you! You two have been deemed worthy to wield the Drivers, so you must save the world from a coming darkness…once you are there, find the red rose from the dust 'till dawn!"

"WAIT WHAT?!" Before the two teens could finish complaining, the orb shrouded them in a bright blue light before they disappear from existence.

The cloaked man sighed in relief. "I pray those two are able to save that world…along with the Kamen Riders."

* * *

**(Cue Brave New World by Flair)**

**(Instrumental) **_A series of beeps similar to a heart beat appears in different colors_

**(Seijaku no machi yuragi ni michite) **_The scene changes to Vale before the camera zooms in on two figures, revealed to be Chris and Dexter with their Drivers on_

**(Michishirube sae maru de maboroshi) **_The camera angles the two main characters a few times before it changes to a duel screen to reveal their eyes_

**(Motomete mo kogarete mo tsukamenai tooi sora wa) **_The camera changes to four figures in front of a ruined temple in a forest; the figures are revealed to be Kamen Riders Blade, Ryuki, Faiz, and Den-O Sword Form_

**(Subeta wo dakitomete some agete yuku) **_The camera changes to the four Riders holding their swords out in front of them before they rush towards temple_

**(Sekai wakatsu sora ni mimi wo sumaseba) **_The camera changes to Kamen Rider Hibiki running through a thick forest before he jumps over a sword strike from a man in a white mask with red markings_

**(Brave New World maneku kow ga hibiku) **_The scene switches to various shadows jumping around Beacon's rooftops before the camera pans to reveal the secondary Kamen Riders_

**(Sekai wakatsu sora wo furi aogu toki) **_The camera changes to Kamen Riders Fourze, Meteor, and Nadashiko sailing through space as they fly past Remnant's moon like shooting stars before it changes to Kamen Rider Kabuto in Hyper Mode using the Perfect Zecter and fires its Gun Mode_

**(Brave New World DORAMA wa maku akeru) **_Kamen Rider W, in his Luna-Trigger form, fires a stream of yellow energy blasts before it changes to Kamen Rider Kiva in his Garulu Saber form slashes at the screen before it changes to Kamen Rider OOO in his PuToTyra Combo and lunges at the screen with his Medagabryu_

**(Kousasuru shinn sekai hikare au) **_The camera switches to Team RWBY on a cliff with the moon behind them_

**(Hikari mo yami mo yagate tokete hitotsu ni naru) **_The scene changes and pans to Teams JNPR, CRDL, and CFVY before it shifts back to Team RWBY as it zooms up on Ruby as tears fall from her face_

**(Tooi kono sora ga sekai wo wakachi soshite umareru shinn sekai) **_The camera shifts to the Showa Kamen Riders performing their iconic poses and attacks_

**(Sekai wakatsu sora wo furi aogu toki) **_The scene changes to the Grimm appearing as Chris and Dexter pull out two Rider rings and swipe them over their Drivers as Kamen Riders Wizard and Gaim appeared in front of them, ready for battle_

**(Brave New World DORAMA wa maku akeru) **_Wizard and Gaim attack the Grimm and appeared to be winning before an explosion blocks the screen_

**(Dakara ima wa mayoi harai) **_The smoke clears to reveal Chris on the ground, unconscious_

**(Ima wa furi kaerazu ni) **_The camera changes to Dexter, with Gaim, gritting his teeth in pain_

**(Aruki dasou tsuzuku sora he) **_The camera changes to the Riders either leaning on their weapons for support or on the ground, writhing in pain_

**(Ude ni chikara mune ni inori kaze ni kokoro chirasanai de) **_The Riders each push through their injuries as Teams RWBY, JNPR, CRDL, and CFVY helps them to their feet before it changes to Dexter standing and Chris's eyes opening_

**(Asu no yume to negai daite shin sekai wo tomo ni kakeyou) **_Chris gets up and stands next to Dexter as their eyes glow blue while the Riders change into their more powerful forms. Chris, Dexter, the Riders, and the Teams rush at the Grimm before jumping into the air with the Teams attacking with their signature weapons while Chris, Dexter, and the Riders attack with their own versions of their Rider Kicks_

**(Instrumental) **_The heroes are surrounded by a shining rainbow-colored light as their attacks connect with the Grimm before the screen goes white and changes to Chris standing in front of the camera before Dexter, the Riders, and the Teams along with the teachers of Beacon appearing behind him as the title appears_

**(End of Opening)**

* * *

**Unknown Location**

As he slowly opened his eyes as he began to awaken, Chris immediately sat up despite the frustrating headache he received from the strange light.

He looks around his surroundings and finds himself in an alley at nighttime. As he surveys the area, he notices a body a few feet away from him and notices a familiar red coat. Chris runs over to Dex and turns him over while shaking him awake.

"Yo, Dex! Wake up!" Chris shouted at his friend.

The brown-haired boy groaned weakly for a bit before his eyes shot open. "What the hell?!" he managed to get out.

Dex felt a hand on his shoulder before he turns to Chris's general direction. "Easy there, buddy! You were out like a light!" Chris reassured his friend.

Dex nodded none the less as he surveys the area while Chris exited the alleyway to find at least something that could lead them back to the penthouse.

The moment Chris exited the alley, his eyes widened in complete shock before he calls out to Dex. "Dex, you're gonna wanna see this?!"

Dex immediately stood next to his friend, who was pointing at the sky, and his eyes soon widened as he saw with his own eyes…the moon, shattered to pieces.

"Please tell me, I'm not the only one seeing this?" Chris asked his friend with worry.

"I'm seeing it with my own two eyes, my friend." Dex answered.

The dark-haired teen looks at the older boy. "What do we do now?" he asked.

Dex gave him a serious look. "We look around and see if we can get some answers." Dex answered, abruptly.

Chris nodded as both teens left the alley to find any buildings opened until Dex spotted a small shop called 'From Dust 'till Dawn'. He couldn't help, but remember the cloaked man's riddle before both boys were transported here.

"Something wrong?" Chris asked Dex with a raised eyebrow.

The older boy shook his head. "No, it's nothing…for a moment there; I thought I remembered something from that man's riddle."

Chris quickly waved it off. "Ah, that guy was nuts anyways..." Then he suddenly remembered, "…Then again, those Drivers did feel quite real."

"Well we won't get answers just standing here so let's go check inside." Dex stated.

"Alright" Chris answered as both teens walked through the door as an old shopkeeper eyed the two boys as if they were customers.

To their surprise, the shop seemed to be selling gems and powdered goods that could be mistaken for a new kind of sweet.

Chris decided to have a look around the shop while Dex gets information from the old shopkeeper. "Excuse me, sir. My friend and I seem to be lost…do you know where we are now?" Dex asked.

The shopkeeper gave the brown-haired teen a nod while smiling. "Of course, young man; you and your friend over there…" he gestured to Chris, who was looking at some magazines while he stood next to a girl in a red cloak with the hood up, "…are in the great city of Vale. The capital city in the kingdom of Vytal."

Dex's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets as he took this information in until he heard the door open behind him and looks back.

A group of older men in black suits, black fedoras, and red sunglasses were standing behind another man in a white suit and a bowler cap with orange hair and a cigar in his mouth.

The man smirked quite deviously before one of his goons shoved Dex away from the old shopkeeper.

Bowler cap flicked his cigar before speaking. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?"

One of the black-suited men points a gun at the shopkeeper, frightening him even more. Dex couldn't retaliate without the old man getting injured so he waited for his chance.

The shopkeeper raises his hands. "P-please! Just take my Lien and leave!"

"Shhh, shhh, shhh, shhh, calm down, we're not here for your money." The bowler capped man replied in a reassuring tone before turning to one of his henchmen. "Grab the Dust."

One of them opens a case and removes one of several cylinders in which the group uses to take the powdered Dust from the tube containers on the walls.

Another grunt places another opened case on the display to the shopkeeper before he demands. "Crystals. Burn. Uncut."

While the shopkeeper proceeds to fill the case, Dex tried to stop one of them until he feels the barrel of one of the thug's pistols. "Don't even try anything heroic, kid!" the thug answered in a tough but gruff tone.

As another henchman goes for another tube, he hears the muted music coming from Chris and the cloaked girl, and unsheathes his sword.

He points his sword at their backs before demanding. "Alright kids, put your hands where I can see 'em." He received no response which infuriated him. "Hey, I said hands in the air! You got a death wish or something!?"

The thug goes over to the two teens and turns the girl around, dropping her hood to reveal a pale-skinned girl with silver eyes and black neck-length hair with red dye tips, she was also wearing headphones. The girl looked rather surprised but couldn't hear anything until the man motions her to lower her headphones.

The girl complies and asks in an innocent and young tone. "Yes?"

The thug narrowed his eyes behind his glasses before he noticed Chris reading and not even noticing him. "Hey, punk! I said, put your hands in the air, now!"

The red cloaked girl asked again. "Are you…robbing us?"

The man grew furious and practically yelled at the two. "Yes!"

The girls replied. "Ooohhh…"

Chris sighed before he puts the magazine away and looks at the thug with no emotion on his face until he punches the man so hard, he flew back into a wall, unconscious. "Worthless scum! Threatening a girl like that!" Chris stated with venom in his voice.

The bowler capped man motions another goon to handle the two teens.

One of the thugs raises his gun at the two before shouting. "Freeze!"

Chris looks at the cloaked girl before asking. "Do you want this one?"

The girl's answer came when she rushed at the thug and dropkicks him, causing the two to crash through the shop's window. The other henchmen look outside as the girl gets up and unfolds a large red and black scythe.

While the henchmen were distracted, Dex took this as his chance to retaliate by spinning around, grabbing the thug's gun arm before slamming his palm into the thug's throat, causing him to cough quite violently before he was knocked unconscious by Dex who had used the man's own pistol to hit him upside the head.

The two boys vaulted over the broken window while kicking and body-surfing two men towards the girl before they faced the mafia look-alikes.

Bowler cap seemed to be a bit pissed. "Okayyy…" he motions to his remaining henchmen. "Get them!"

The henchmen rush out of the shop and run at the three teens as they separate to fight their equal number of thugs. Chris fought four, Dex fought three, and the scythe-wielding girl fought the remaining thugs.

With Chris, he studied his opponents, who were armed with red katana blades, before he rushed one and delivered a high-jump kick to his face. The second one rushed at Chris, foolishly, which proved to be a bad idea once the teen ducked from his swipe and delivered an uppercut to the man's jaw. The last two decided to come at him from both sides until he jumped into the air and split kicked the two grunts in the face and smashed their heads together.

Chris dusted his hands before he watched the other fights happening.

With Dex, he was having a difficult time with his opponents since all three of them came rushing at him. Dex dodged another slash from a sword and caught the man's wrist before twisting it and kneeing him in the gut. While the first attacker began to vomit his dinner, the second one tried to come at Dex from behind until he lifted his right arm up as it connected with the thug's skull, knocking him out. The third one lunged to stab the boy until Dex judo flipped the man on the first attacker and dropped his elbow on the man's unprotected gut, knocking them unconscious.

Dex cracked his neck a bit before letting out a sigh of relief as he watched the cloaked girl's battle.

The girl lifts her body on her scythe before spinning around and kicking the first thug approaching in the face. She gets the scythe out of the ground and fires it off to hit another one with the butt of her weapon, sending him flying. She fires again and brings the side down on one attacker and dodges the next criminal's gunfire with her gun-scythe's speed, getting close enough to knock him into the air and follow him upwards so she can beat him away to the bowler capped man's feet.

The bowler capped man had disappointment in his voice as he spoke to the unconscious man at his feet. "You were worth every cent. Truly, you were." He drops his cigar and crushes it with his cane as approaching police sirens drew near as he looks at the three teens. "Well kids, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening and as much as I'd love to stick around…" He raises his cane as the bottom opens to reveal a rifle with a cross grid while he smirks deviously. "…I'm afraid this is where we part ways."

The man fires a red blast at the three teenagers as Chris and Dex dive to the opposite side while the girl fires her scythe at the ground and leaps over it. When she lands and looks up, the man isn't there and is climbing up a ladder on a nearby building.

The girl turns to the shopkeeper, who saw the whole thing, and asks. "You okay if we go after him?"

The old man gives a short 'Uh huh,' as the three sets off until several loud growls came from the shadows. The trio looks back to notice several strange humanoid creatures with grey-armored skin and faces shaped similar to a humanoid lizard's, carrying lances.

The girl was about to attack the new threat until a gloved hand stopped her as she looks up at Chris, who gives her a smirk before saying. "We can handle this…you should go after bowler cap before he gets away."

The girl was about to complain, but stopped and nodded as she zipped up to the building to follow the escaping criminal.

Dex turned to his friend and asked. "You've seen these guys before haven't you?"

Chris nodded. "Yeah, these are Ghouls…they're foot soldiers from the Kamen Rider Wizard show…how they got here is another question that we should save for later."

"Agreed, but how are we suppose to stop these guys?" Dex asked.

Chris didn't have the answer himself, but he felt as if he knew what to do as he reached toward his waist at the spot his Driver had been attached before a bright light and a mechanical voice appeared in the air.

_**DRIVER ON!**_

Dex went wide-eyed when he caught sight of his friend's Wizard Driver suddenly appearing on his waist, but noticed that the Driver was a lot different. The only thing visible was the handprint buckle of the belt, wrapped around Chris's waist.

"How the hell did you do that?!" Dex exclaimed in disbelief.

Chris merely shrugged before he answered. "Don't know…it's like I knew how to use this thing."

Dex decided to try and swiped his hand over his waist, getting the same results as his friend.

_**DRIVER ON!**_

"Holy shit! This is incredible!" Dex shouted in amazement as his own Driver appeared on his waist.

Then a thought popped into their heads as they both looked at each other.

"You don't think those cases have…" Dex started before Chris finished his sentence. "…Rings from Wizard? Yeah, let's take a look."

Chris pulls out one of the two cases and opens them to reveal rings with every one of the main Kamen Riders' heads on them. Chris grabs a Den-O ring while Dex grabs the W ring before they placed them on their right middle fingers.

"Think they'll let us turn into Kamen Riders?" Dex asked the red-eyed teen.

"Only one way to find out," Chris exclaimed as they both placed their ringed hands on their Drivers as the mechanical voice roared out again.

_**DEN-O, PLEASE!**_

_**DOUBLE, PLEASE!**_

_**ONE, TWO, THREE! RIDER, RIDER, RIDER!**_

A second later, two portals opened as two armored figures exited from the rifts before the portals disappear.

One of the armored figures was a man in a black bodysuit with a black and white chestplate with the white parts higher up with a silver line in the center that looks like train tracks. The helmet had a silver line running down the middle with a silver mouthplate and black eyes. There was also a belt on his waist that had a red, blue, yellow, and purple buttons next to a circle that had a V with a tip pointing to his right. He also had a small rectangular thin box that had a ticket in it.

The man presses the red button, letting it play an electronic keyboard-like tune as he swiped the box over the circle. "_Henshin_"

_**SWORD FORM**_

At that point, six pieces of red armor appeared and was placed on his torso and a red mask shaped like a peach covered the black eyes as he soon called out. "_Ore…Sanjou!_" he declared as he struck his signature pose.

The next armored figure was another man in a bodysuit except half of it was green while the other half was black with a silver scarf and red lenses with a W crest on his head before he calls out. "_Saa…omae no tsumi o kazoero!_" before he also struck his signature pose.

In front of the boys were Kamen Riders W and Den-O Sword Form.

Both teens were wide-eyed and jaw-dropped at seeing two living Kamen Riders in front of them before Den-O Sword Form, or in which case, Momotaros turns to look at the boys. "Oi, are you two suppose to be our new partners?"

The boys were confused on this before Momotaros grabs Chris by the collar of his shirt and begins to shake him like crazy as he impatiently continues to ask. "Well, are you or are you not our partners, you little bastards!"

Chris couldn't answer since he had swirls in his eyes, but Dex and W both hit Momotaros on the back of his head as he cries out in pain. "Ite…what was that for?!"

"For being a baka, Momotaros!" The black half of W answered.

"Of course, these two are our new partners…we wouldn't be here if they didn't summon us." The green half responded.

"Uh...guys…" Chris tried getting their attention to which the Riders and Dex did. "…shouldn't we worry about them!" he points at the Ghouls that were anxious to rip them apart.

"Yosha! I've been itching for a fight for a long time!" Momotaros shouted in excitement.

"Hmph…the wind in this city is calling for justice to be done." W's black half responded.

"Well then…go right ahead then, guys." Dex told them.

"Alright then…From start to finish, I'm at an all-time climax!" Momotaros announced as he connected pieces on his belt to form his sword.

"It's time for them to count up their sins!" W announced as he cracked his knuckles.

"Ikuze Ikuze Ikuze!" Momotaros shouted as he rushed towards the Ghouls along with W to which both boys watched them attacking.

With Momotaros, the train-referenced Rider jumps over a swinging lance from a Ghoul before he cuts it down with his sword and slices two more of the foot soldiers as sparks flew off their bodies. Momotaros then kicks another of the Ghouls into another group before he was surrounded by ten of the creatures; the Rider spins on his heel with his sword in hand as it made contact with the creatures while he backflips away from them before taking out the pass and placing it in front of his belt.

_**FULL CHARGE!**_

After he tosses the pass away, he gets into a position for his finisher as he muttered, "_Hissatsu…Ore no Hissatsu waza! Part 2!_"

Red electricity surrounds his blade until it shoots off from his sword's handle as he swung the bladeless sword at the gathered group of Ghouls with the floating red blade following its arc and making a wide cut across the entire group of monsters until they exploded.

Momotaros's blade returned to the handle before he smirks behind his helmet. "Heh…not a good fight, but at least I got to stretch my legs for a bit."

With W, the two-colored hero fought another group of Ghouls, punching and kicking them while also avoiding their lances. A Ghoul tried to run W through, but the Rider dodged and uppercutted the creature away until the Ghouls began to surround him.

"Philip, let's use Heat and Metal!" the black half told his green half.

"Right, Shotaro!" the green half named Philip told his partner.

W takes out the Cyclone and Joker Memories and replaces them with the Heat and Metal Memories before extending his Driver.

_**HEAT!**_

_**METAL!**_

A tune began to play as W changed color; his right half turned red while the other half turned silver. The new W takes out his staff and starts twirling it like a bo staff master as he attacks the Ghouls that had surrounded him before he leaps back and takes out the silver flashdrive, slotting it into his staff.

_**METAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!**_

Both ends of the Rider's staff had produced heat as W charged at the gathered group of Ghouls, with both sides shouting, "_METAL BRANDING!_"

The Rider swung his flaming staff onto the Ghouls before turning away from them as the grey-skinned creatures exploded.

"That takes care of them. Right, Philip?" Shotaro asked his partner.

"Certainly, Shotaro…though it is strange that Haruto's enemies would be in this world?" Philip responded.

"We'll investigate that once we get back to the others, but for now, we should get back to those two kids." The silver half of W told his other half.

After the Riders regrouped with the two teens, Chris and Dex had a lot of questions for the armored individuals in front of them.

"So…you're saying that you still reside in the worlds you come from, but since we have these Drivers then we can summon you anytime we want?" Dex asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That is correct, but you might experience some…problems." Philip told the two.

"What kind of 'problems'?" Chris asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"You two brats are able to get possessed by either me or the other idiots that sit on the DenLiner." Momotaros added.

Dex pinched the bridge of his nose. "I can already tell that is going to be swell." He sarcastically exclaimed.

"What about the evil Kamen Riders?" Chris asked.

"Oh those guys were never evil…" Shotaro stated in a friendly tone, causing the two teens to have confused looks, "…they're actually quite nice when they're not being filmed."

The boys' eyes were as big as dinner plates as Chris asked. "So you knew all along that you and the other Riders were fictional characters?"

Momotaros scoffed in amusement. "Well yeah, besides it's actually pretty awesome that we're TV Stars."

"I agree though the fact that we are characters in a TV series, yet we exist now intrigues me." Philip stated while placing his hand to his chin.

"Only you, Philip, would get riled up about this…" Shotaro deadpanned.

"Guys…" Dex called to the others, "…I believe we have ourselves an audience."

Everyone looks to where Dex was pointing and instantly, Chris felt quite scared. Above the building where the girl and bowler capped man were on, stood a blond-haired woman in her thirties glaring down at the four with the cloaked girl right next to the woman.

"I get the feeling that she's not happy?!" Chris sweatdropped,

"Agreed" The Riders and Dex agreed with the raven-haired boy.

* * *

_Few Minutes Earlier_

_After the cloaked girl left the two strange boys to handle the monsters, she decided to chase the bowler capped man on the roof._

"_Hey!" she calls out._

_The man stops at the edge, muttering. "Persistent…"_

_The girl readies herself to fight him, but an aerial VTOL rises up and the hatch opens to allow the man inside._

_Bowler cap turns around and holds up the red Dust gem before smirking deviously at the girl. "End of the line, Red."_

_He throws it at her feet and fires his cane at her, resulting in a large explosion._

"_Whoa-ho-ho-ho!" he laughs in excitement but stops and narrows his eyes as he sees something on the roof. "Huh?"_

_Through the smoke, a blonde woman in a purple cape stands in front of the cloaked girl, casting a circle of protection over them with her wand. As the girl looks on, the woman waves her weapon and summons several streaks of purple at the craft._

_The man is thrown around in the back until he goes to the cockpit, where a woman in red, her face unseen, is struggling with the controls._

"_We got a Huntress!" the bowler capped man shouts in concern._

_The woman in red gets up and heads toward the back as the man takes the controls._

_The blonde glows purple for a moment before she aims another blast above the craft, resulting in a dark storm-cloud right above the jet._

"_The hell…?" the man exclaimed in confusion._

_With a flick of the blonde's wand, large jagged hail starts falling that pummels the jet and even breaks through the window, narrowly missing the man's head._

_The woman in red reaches the back of the VTOL and her arms and chest light up like fire, aiming a burst of energy at the blonde woman. The Huntress blocks it, but the flame splatters behind her and glows hot with the enemy's raised hand._

_The blonde Huntress back-flips out of the explosion and magically gather the shards to create a large arrow._

_The woman in red shatters the arrow with several blasts, but it reforms just in time to hit the side of the jet due to bowler cap's quick aerial lean. The wreckage separates and reshapes into more arrows that encircle the jet, but the woman in red summons several glowing rings around herself that expands and destroys the shards._

_The cloaked girl, finally acting, reverts her scythe into its rifle form to fire at the red-dressed woman, who blocks each shot with ease and creates several blazing circles around her two opponents. The Huntress telekinetically pushes the cloaked girl and rolls herself out of the explosion's radius; looking up to see the hatch close and the craft fly away._

_The cloaked girl looks up at the blonde woman. "You're a Huntress!" the girl had a pleading, awe-stricken face as she asked. "Can I have your autograph?!"_

_The blonde Huntress could only sweatdrop at the young girl's excitement before she heard two voices shouting. "METAL BRANDING!"_

_Several explosions were heard from the streets below as the Huntress and the girl look over the edge with wide eyes at what they were seeing. The girl because it was in awe, shock, and amazement except the Huntress's was curiosity, suspicion, and caution._

_The two were looking at the two boys the cloaked girl met and with them were two armored men. One wore red armor that seemed to resemble train tracks while the other was in a two-colored bodysuit with one side being green and the other being black._

_The girl was smiling as if she just saw her favorite cartoon characters come to life when she saw the armored men until the Huntress next to her jumped from the edge onto the pavement below as she walks up to the four men and asks them. "You are coming with me…Now!"_

* * *

**Interrogation Room - 1 Hour Later**

After the blonde woman forced Chris, Dex, and the Riders to follow her, they were taken along with the cloaked girl they met at the Dust store to a police station and were placed in an interrogation room…though it didn't help their situation when Shotaro started to flirt with the blonde…which resulted in him along with Philip to get thrown into a wall.

Currently, the five were seated in front of a table with the blonde pacing around them with a tablet in her hands. Each one of the seated individuals had mixed expressions.

Chris was nervous, not because he was being interrogated, but that a beautiful woman was walking around him was making him uncomfortable…where'd that thought come from?

Dex's expression was neutral, but he was extremely cautious around this woman and if what he thought was true then he had to keep the rest of the Riders' existence to a bare minimum.

Momotaros, even though his face was hidden behind his mask, he was searing with anger and frustration; mainly because this blonde woman had forced him, a Kamen Rider, to sit in a dark room and get interrogated.

Shotaro and Philip…well that's a bit difficult. Shotaro was too focused on the Huntress's beauty and seemed to be mesmerized by her face. Philip was too engrossed in trying to figure out the properties of Dust and the abilities the woman displayed when she…used them after Shotaro's flirtatious attitude with the blonde.

The girl had a look of shame on her face as the Huntress paces around the group until she finally begins to speak. "I hope that you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young lady. You put yourself and others in great danger.

"They started it!" The girl retorted, but the Huntress ignored it, turning to the two boys and the Riders.

"And you four!" the boys and Riders flinch at the woman's voice. "I don't know where you came from, but I want to know where those creatures came from and where you two came from?" she demanded while pointing at Den-O and W.

Chris sheepishly scratched the back of his head while nervously chuckling until the boy finally answers. "That's…a little bit…complicated, ma'am."

The blonde didn't seem to like that answer until Dex decided to answer for his friend. "I don't believe what you've seen is any of your business, madam! As much as we would like to explain what happened, we cannot…so I apologize but we aren't gonna talk about it."

"Damn straight!" Momotaros replied while slamming his fist down on the table.

"I wouldn't mind explaining to a lovely woman like you." Shotaro flirted.

"SHUT UP, SHOTARO!" Chris, Dex, Momotaros, and Philip roared.

The Huntress could only deeply sigh in exhaustion in dealing with her current situation before she continues on. "If it were up to me, you'd be sent home…with a pat on the back…" the girl as well as the boys and the Riders smiled at that, even though the Riders' facial expressions couldn't be seen behind their masks, "…And a slap on the wrist." The Huntress demonstrates with her wand, which causes the cloaked girl to jump in Chris's arms and igniting his blush.

Dex seemed to be smirking at his friend's reaction, thinking. 'Oh, I'm gonna have some fun with this!'

The blonde brought the group's attention back to her. "But…there is someone here who would like to meet you."

The Huntress moves out of the way as a man in green came through the doorway, holding a mug and a plate of cookies.

"Ruby Rose…" as the man in green said that, Chris's and Dex's eyes widened when they heard the name.

'No fucking way!' Chris thought with disbelief.

'I knew it!' Dex thought with his suspicions confirmed.

The man in green leans in to look at Ruby's face, "You…have silver eyes."

"Uh, um…" Ruby managed to utter out, feeling quite uncomfortable at the moment.

"That's a bit creepy don't you think?" Momotaros states as the boys and W silently agreed with him.

"Uh, sir…I believe you are making her a bit unsettled right now." Chris spoke to the man in green.

The man seemed to take notice and soon leaned in close to look at Chris's face, which began to unnerve the boy. "You, young man, have red eyes…the same shade as blood."

The man in green leaned back as he looks at the group. "So! Where did you learn to do this?" he gestures with his head at the tablet that was displaying the teens' fight then the Riders' battle against the Ghouls.

"S-Signal Academy." Ruby replied.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" the man in green questioned.

"Well, one teacher in particular." The red-themed girl answered.

The man looks at the boys and the Riders, expecting an answer.

"My friend and I were taught by many martial arts trainers." Dex said.

The Riders didn't give the man an answer, only giving him silence.

"Aren't you two going to answer?" The man asked.

"We've got nothing to say to you!" Momotaros answered to which W nodded.

"And why is that?" the man asked once more.

"Simple…'cause we're outta here." Momotaros replied before both he and W disappear in a flash of light before it flies back into the rings on Chris and Dex's fingers.

Ruby was the first to recover as she asked. "Uh…was that supposed to happen?"

The boys merely shrugged until the man seemed to narrow his eyes on them. "Is there something you two would like to explain?"

"Not in the slightest," They both quickly answered with blank faces.

The man sighed. "I see…"

He puts the cookies on the table in front of the three as Ruby tentatively picks one up and eats it in a single bite. The girl then proceeds to shovel the rest into her mouth after seeing no rebuttal.

"It's just that I've seen only one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old crow…" The man said while lost in thought.

Ruby tried saying something with a mouthful of cookies in her mouth but neither could understand what she said then Ruby gulped down the cookies and answered. "Sorry, that's my Uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. And now, I'm all like- Hooowaaah! Witchaaaa!" Ruby proceeded to make karate poses which caused both Chris and Dex to snicker at the girl.

The man looks at the girl, "So I've noticed." He placed his mug on the table as he sits opposite from the group before looking at the two boys. "What about you two?"

"We just arrived in town so we decided to ask for directions until the events that transpired tonight had happened." Dex gave the man a deceivable lie.

"Hmm…" the man furrowed his brow as he looked at Dex, who showed no emotion on his face.

"Very well then…" the man looks back at Ruby. "And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?"

"Well… I want to be a Huntress." Ruby answered almost excited.

"You want to slay monsters?" the man asks.

Ruby quickly answers. "Yeah! I only have two more years of training left at Signal! And then I'm going to apply to Beacon!" her talking goes faster and faster with her enthusiasm growing. "You see, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress 'cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, Hey, I might as well make a career out of it!" she giggles as she continues. "I mean the police are alright, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and cool and really, **gosh**, you know!" Ruby flips out at the last part, staring at the two adults with a wide, crazy smile.

The Huntress and the man study her while the boys had the same thought in mind. 'This kid's got a serious sugar rush right now.'

"Do you know who I am?" the man in green asks the trio.

Dex quickly answered. "You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster at Beacon."

The now named Ozpin smiles. "Hello"

"Nice to meet you." Ruby greets with a smile.

"A pleasure to meet you, sir." Chris greeted next.

"An honor to make your acquaintance." Dex greeted last.

"Do you want to come to my school?" Ozpin asks Ruby.

"More than anything." Ruby replies.

Ozpin exchanges glances with the Huntress, who shows her disapproval with a grunt before he turns back to Ruby. "Well, okay."

Ruby smiles, wide-eyed and open-mouthed.

Ozpin turns to the two boys. "What about you two?"

"What do you mean?" Chris asked.

"Do you want to join my school?" Ozpin asked.

"Why do you ask us? We don't even have any weapons." Dex states.

"Apparently, you do considering you have some powerful allies." Ozpin points out, meaning the Kamen Riders.

"Point taken." Chris and Dex answered.

"So…do you wish to join Beacon?" Ozpin asked once more while giving the two a warm smile.

The two friends glance at each other for a moment before they turn back to Ozpin. "We're in."

* * *

**Airship to Beacon – 12 Hours Later**

Dex is standing next to Ruby since Chris decided to take a more 'interesting' ride to Beacon before Ruby's older sister Yang tackles her in a hug, crushing the air out of her.

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!"

Ruby gasps for air. "Please stop."

Yang releases her sister. "But I'm so proud of you!"

Yang notices Dex standing next to her sister and looks him up and down while giving a purr and a lustful look in her eye. "And who might you be, handsome?"

"My name is Dexter Bryant but my friends call me Dex." Dex answers with a smile.

"Are your friends just as handsome as you?" Yang asks as she closes the distance between them trying to make Dex nervous.

"You could ask my friend Chris once we get to Beacon, but for now I'm flattered by your comments." Dex answers.

"Really sis, it was nothing." Ruby told Yang, trying to keep her from doing anything crazy.

Yang turns to Ruby, completely forgetting Dex. "What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees."

"I don't want to be the "bee's knees", okay? I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees." Ruby stated to her sister.

"What's with you? Aren't you excited?" Yang asked Ruby, excited.

"Of course I'm excited… I just…" Ruby sighs. "I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything."

Yang goes over to her sister and gives her a one-armed hug. "But you are special."

"You should take your sister's advice to heart, Ruby." Dex told them with a smile.

"I guess you're right…" Ruby smiles at the older boy, "Thanks Dex."

"Not a problem." Dex said.

The trio's attention is drawn to a newscast on _VNN_ playing nearby as it shows a mug shot of Roman Torchwick before it changes to protesting Faunus with signs followed by a logo of the White Fang.

As the news ended an image of Glynda Goodwitch appeared. "Hello, and welcome to Beacon!"

Yang asked the others. "Who's that?"

The hologram responded. "My name is Glynda Goodwitch."

"Oh." As Yang looked at the Dex and asked. "Did you know about her?"

He nodded as they listened to the hologram continue its speech.

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." Then the hologram disappears

A few of the passengers looked outside in surprise with Ruby following suit. "Oh, wow! Look, you can see Signal from up here!" Ruby along with Yang and Dex looked out through the glass walls to the town below. "I guess home isn't too far after all!"

Yang puts an arm around her sister's shoulder. "Beacon's our home, now."

"Agreed and it will be a good experience for everyone here, but for now let's just enjoy the time we have for it." Dex told them.

The gang hears a passenger groaning and hunched over nearby, running to the back of the ship.

Yang rolled her eyes as she said. "Well... I guess the view isn't for everyone."

Ruby looked to her sister. "It was a nice moment while it lasted."

Dex shook his head in disappointment. "It was until Vomit Boy pretty much ruined it."

"Speaking of which… Dex," Ruby asks getting the older boy's attention. "Where's Chris?"

Dex rubs the back of his head in confusion. "That's what I'd like to know?"

Their thoughts were interrupted by a loud roar as a Chinese mechanical red dragon flies next to the airship causing quite a few gasps of surprise and fear maybe even a few screams.

"Is that a dragon?" Yang asked.

Dex narrows his eyes until he smirks. "It is and guess who's riding its head."

Dex points at the dragon's head as Yang and Ruby squint to see, to their surprise, Chris and an armored man riding the dragon.

The armored man was wearing a red bodysuit with black boots and black armbands. He had black shoulder pads, all of which have silver sockets attached to them. His torso armor is black with a silver pectorals and abdomen. On his left arm is a gauntlet shaped like the dragon's head with a handle that extends from the front to hit in his hand. His helmet is black with a silver faceplate with a grill over two large red eyes while on the forehead is a dragon head-like symbol. He had a silver belt with sockets on the sides and a black case in the middle with a dragon symbol on the front.

"Who the heck is that?" Yang asks wanting to know about the armored man.

"That's Kamen Rider Ryuki, one of our allies and friends." Dex answers while smirking.

Yang raises an eyebrow while Ruby has sparkles in her eyes. "Oh wow, that is so cool! You think he'd let me ride on that dragon with him?"

"Well he seems to be busy carrying my friend to Beacon, but I could show you his twin if you want?" Dex told Ruby.

"Who's his twin?" Ruby asked with hyperactive energy.

"He's called Kamen Rider Ryuga, he looks like Ryuki but he's entirely black instead of red just like his dragon." Dex replied.

"Oh man, you guys must have some cool friends if you got some kind of dragon knight as your friend." Yang exclaimed in disappointment.

"You have no idea, Yang." Dex and Ruby responded despite the fact Ruby only saw two of the Kamen Riders.

Meanwhile as the trio are talking and watching, Chris is having a blast on Dragreder with Ryuki even though Ryuki believed this to be a bit dangerous for the red-eyed teen.

"Chris, are you sure you should be doing this?" the dragon-themed Rider asked with concern.

"It's not a problem Shinji and besides I like to travel in style." Chris replied with a smirk.

"And you thought it was a good idea to ride a mechanical dragon from another world as a means of travel." Shinji deadpanned.

"Yep" Chris bluntly answered with a smile.

Shinji face faulted at hearing this before getting up and sweatdropping at his partner's antics.

Back on the airship, Ruby to the ground and noticed something. "Oh, Yang, gross! You have puke on your shoe!"

Yang started shuddering at the sight of the vomit. "Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross!"

Ruby tried to push her sister away from her. "Get-Get away! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me!"

Dex could only watch in mild amusement at the sisters. 'Things seem to be getting interesting for us.'

The airship continued flying towards Beacon Academy with Dragreder carrying its two passengers flying next to it.

* * *

**Unknown Location**

In a dark room, five silhouettes are situated around a round table before one wrapped in a tattered brown cloaked rises.

"So…it seems we have a few problems as of late." The figure answers in a young yet commanding tone.

"Yes, Izanagi-sama, we have reports that apparently two humans were able to summon the Kamen Riders." Another answered in a tough but low voice.

"These children must be something special if the old fool gave the two the summoning Drivers, yet I find it strange they haven't received the Soul Drivers?" a third answered in a soft feminine tone.

"Hmm…" a fourth responds in curiosity but remains silent.

"What shall we do about these two then?" The final one answered with a sultry, feminine voice.

"Nothing shall change from out previous plan, but that doesn't mean we can't have a little fun with these two." Izanagi replied and smirked from within his cloak.

"Shall I get one of the Fangires to test them?" the first feminine voice asked.

"See to it that you do, Amaterasu. I wish to see if these children can really be a threat to my plan." Izanagi responded.

"As you wish, Izanagi-sama," Amaterasu said with a bow as she left the table.

'So it seems they have finally returned. I wonder if he'll recognize me?' Amaterasu thought with curiosity before she left the room and entered another to find a figure sitting on a chair with a wine glass filled with a clear liquid as the only light in the room is a lamp on a counter.

"I have a task for you. It involves those two users of the summoning Drivers." Amaterasu ordered.

The figure gets up before turning towards her and bows. "I shall go at once, Amaterasu-sama."

The figure leaves the room as Amaterasu begins to think. 'The stage is set, but what will those two do when they're able to cut their strings? More importantly, what will his reaction be once he sees me again?'

The lamp flickers a few times before going out.

* * *

**(Cue Rain by SID)**

**(Yatto mitsuketa atarashii asa wa) **_The camera opens to show Chris and Dex in front of Beacon Academy with the wind blowing through them_

**(Tsukihi ga jama o suru) **_The camera pans to Chris's face before he closes his eyes and looks away_

**(Mukau saki wa "tsugi" ja nakute) **_The camera changes to Dex sitting on a bench in a park as pedestrians pass him_

**("Sugi" bakari oikaketa) **_The camera pans to Dex's hands covered in blood before he roars to the Heavens_

**(Nariyamanai youshanai omaidetachi wa) **_The camera shifts to Chris on a cliff before images of five different individuals with the last one grinning insanely_

**(Yurushitekuresou ni mo nai) **_The feminine hand reaches out to Chris who tries to grab it before it shatters into white particles_

**(Sorosoro ka na tesuguri tsukareta hoho o) **_The camera shifts to Teams RWBY, JNPR, CRDL, and CFVY on a deserted plain_

**(Kattou ga koboreochiru) **_The camera shifts to Chris and Dex holding their Drivers as the Kamen Riders gather around the two_

**(Ame wa itsuka yamu no deshou ka) **_The camera changes to Kamen Rider Kuuga crawling on the ground before it changes to Agito sitting down against a piece of debris_

**(Zuibun nagai aida tsumetai) **_The camera shifts to Ryuki trying to balance himself before it changes to Faiz standing on a ruined building with a doll in his hand_

**(Ame wa dou shite boku o erabu no) **_The camera shifts to Blade leaning on his sword for support before it changes to Hibiki lying face down on the ground before his hand twitches_

**(Tsutsumarete ii ka na) **_The camera shifts to Kabuto looking at the sky as light shines down before it changes to Den-O Sword Form hanging on a ledge_

**(Ame wa yamu koto o shirazu ni) **_The camera changes to Kiva looking at the shattered moon before it changes to Decade looking at a mirror before punching it_

**(Kyou mo furitsuzuku keredo) **_The camera shifts to W standing on a building with the wind blowing through his scarf before it changes to OOO holding a damaged Taka Core Medal_

**(Sotto sashidashita kas no naka de) **_The camera changes to Fourze on the moon looking at Remnant before it changes to Wizard on top of Beacon Academy before it changes Gaim in Helheim Forest while gripping his Musou Saber tight_

**(Nukumori ni yorisoinagara) **_The camera changes to Chris floating in an endless abyss before feminine hands reach out and touch his face as his eyes open before it changes to show Chris and Dex asleep on a field of flowers as red petals fall from the surrounding trees_

**(End of Ending)**

* * *

**Preview**

_As the two travelers enter Beacon, they meet familiar faces from their world. _Shows Chris jumping off of Dragreder and Dex exiting the airship before it changes to show Wiess Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Jaune Arc

_All the while going through a few crazy misadventures. _Shows a golden bat hovering near Chris's head before it shows Dex wearing a cap and a strip of his hair is purple while his eyes are purple as well

_Until trouble starts to brew its way to them and their new friends. _Shows the Moth Fangire slowly walking towards Chris, Ruby, and Jaune

_Can he protect his friends from this threat? _Shows Chris holding the golden bat near his hand before it bites him

**Next time on Soul Riders of Remnant: Trouble in Beacon! Kiva vs. Fangire!**

_Will the Rider be able to win this? _Shows Kiva raising his right foot up high as a blood red full moon appears

* * *

**Please send some reviews or I'll be doing a Rider Kick to your face.**


	2. Trouble in Beacon! Kiva vs Fangire!

**Hello, everyone. I see that the results of last chapter were to my expectations considering the number of views I've seen so far. I'd like to thank those who took the time to read this, now for the disclaimer. I and Nexus don't own, except our OCs, Kamen Rider or RWBY. All rights go to their respective owners.**

**Now let's get this party started…BEGIN!**

* * *

**Soul Riders of Remnant**

**Chapter 2: Trouble in Beacon! Kiva vs. Fangire!**

**Beacon Academy, 5:43 PM**

As the airship began to land, Dragreder flies near the ground and lands as Chris jumps off its head.

"Thanks for the ride, Shinji." Chris said with a smile.

"Not a problem, just don't try that again unless you have better protection." Shinji scolded the crimson-eyed boy before he and Dragreder disappeared and flew back into their ring.

"Man, you sound like my mother." Chris grimaced.

"It's only natural that our allies and friends care about us." Dex pointed out after coming out of the airship.

Chris rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah I guess so."

"Well come on, we got to go meet up with Ruby and Yang." Dex responded as he walked towards the path to Beacon.

"Yosh!" Chris exclaims in Japanese.

The two eventually caught up with the future members of Team RWBY and made their way towards Beacon, unaware that a shadowed figure was hiding in one of the trees with a devious smirk.

"Hey, what are you doing up there?!" shouted one of the security guards that noticed the figure.

"Shut up!" the figure screeched before transparent fangs bit the guard on both sides of his neck as the color drained from his body until he shattered into pieces of glass.

"Humph, this human's life energy wasn't even an appetizer…" the figure says in distaste before looking back at the four walking towards Beacon. "I wonder how their companions' life energy will taste?" the figure grins lustfully before he vanishes from the tree.

* * *

**(Cue Brave New World by Flair)**

**(Instrumental) **_A series of beeps similar to a heart beat appears in different colors_

**(Seijaku no machi yuragi ni michite) **_The scene changes to Vale before the camera zooms in on two figures, revealed to be Chris and Dexter with their Drivers on_

**(Michishirube sae maru de maboroshi) **_The camera angles the two main characters a few times before it changes to a duel screen to reveal their eyes_

**(Motomete mo kogarete mo tsukamenai tooi sora wa) **_The camera changes to four figures in front of a ruined temple in a forest; the figures are revealed to be Kamen Riders Blade, Ryuki, Faiz, and Den-O Sword Form_

**(Subeta wo dakitomete some agete yuku) **_The camera changes to the four Riders holding their swords out in front of them before they rush towards temple_

**(Sekai wakatsu sora ni mimi wo sumaseba) **_The camera changes to Kamen Rider Hibiki running through a thick forest before he jumps over a sword strike from a man in a white mask with red markings_

**(Brave New World maneku kow ga hibiku) **_The scene switches to various shadows jumping around Beacon's rooftops before the camera pans to reveal the secondary Kamen Riders_

**(Sekai wakatsu sora wo furi aogu toki) **_The camera changes to Kamen Riders Fourze, Meteor, and Nadashiko sailing through space as they fly past Remnant's moon like shooting stars before it changes to Kamen Rider Kabuto in Hyper Mode using the Perfect Zecter and fires its Gun Mode_

**(Brave New World DORAMA wa maku akeru) **_Kamen Rider W, in his Luna-Trigger form, fires a stream of yellow energy blasts before it changes to Kamen Rider Kiva in his Garulu Saber form slashes at the screen before it changes to Kamen Rider OOO in his PuToTyra Combo and lunges at the screen with his Medagabryu_

**(Kousasuru shinn sekai hikare au) **_The camera switches to Team RWBY on a cliff with the moon behind them_

**(Hikari mo yami mo yagate tokete hitotsu ni naru) **_The scene changes and pans to Teams JNPR, CRDL, and CFVY before it shifts back to Team RWBY as it zooms up on Ruby as tears fall from her face_

**(Tooi kono sora ga sekai wo wakachi soshite umareru shinn sekai) **_The camera shifts to the Showa Kamen Riders performing their iconic poses and attacks_

**(Sekai wakatsu sora wo furi aogu toki) **_The scene changes to the Grimm appearing as Chris and Dexter pull out two Rider rings and swipe them over their Drivers as Kamen Riders Wizard and Gaim appeared in front of them, ready for battle_

**(Brave New World DORAMA wa maku akeru) **_Wizard and Gaim attack the Grimm and appeared to be winning before an explosion blocks the screen_

**(Dakara ima wa mayoi harai) **_The smoke clears to reveal Chris on the ground, unconscious_

**(Ima wa furi kaerazu ni) **_The camera changes to Dexter, with Gaim, gritting his teeth in pain_

**(Aruki dasou tsuzuku sora he) **_The camera changes to the Riders either leaning on their weapons for support or on the ground, writhing in pain_

**(Ude ni chikara mune ni inori kaze ni kokoro chirasanai de) **_The Riders each push through their injuries as Teams RWBY, JNPR, CRDL, and CFVY helps them to their feet before it changes to Dexter standing and Chris's eyes opening_

**(Asu no yume to negai daite shin sekai wo tomo ni kakeyou) **_Chris gets up and stands next to Dexter as their eyes glow blue while the Riders change into their more powerful forms. Chris, Dexter, the Riders, and the Teams rush at the Grimm before jumping into the air with the Teams attacking with their signature weapons while Chris, Dexter, and the Riders attack with their own versions of their Rider Kicks_

**(Instrumental) **_The heroes are surrounded by a shining rainbow-colored light as their attacks connect with the Grimm before the screen goes white and changes to Chris standing in front of the camera before Dexter, the Riders, and the Teams along with the teachers of Beacon appearing behind him as the title appears_

**(End of Opening)**

* * *

**Beacon Academy, Ten minutes Later**

The gang managed to get a front view of the school, along with several other students, as they stared in amazement at the academy.

"The view from Vale's got nothing on this!" said Yang.

Ruby then mysteriously turned into what some would call Chibi Ruby as she began to stare with excited eyes at the weapons of the other students.

Chris leans over to Dex and whispers. "Does anybody even know why she always gets excited just seeing a weapon?"

Dex shrugged. "No idea, but I didn't think this would be a problem for you since she is your girlfriend."

Chris blushes up a storm. "S-Shut up! I don't feel that way!"

Dex smirked. "Not what I saw when you were holding her bridal style back at that interrogation."

Chris grows a tick mark on his forehead and punches Dex straight in the face. "URUSAI!"

Dex quickly got up and butted heads with the red-eyed teen. "What was that for, you bastard!"

"For implying things that don't even concern you, asshole!" Chris retorted.

"Well then, in that case…" Dex mutters before swiping the case Chris carried and put it in his own pocket.

"Hey, give that back!" Chris cried out while trying to get the case.

"No, you used one of the Riders in a childish ploy, so as of now, you are not allowed to use one of the Rider Rings unless I deem it necessary." Dex scolded his friend.

Chris merely folded his arms and pouted before giving the older boy a slight glare, "Fine" he muttered.

Dex patted the red-eyed teen on the head. "Good, now let's go before-" "WATCH OUT!"

The two notices a golden blur zipping right towards them with Dex reacting quick and ducking, but unfortunately, Chris wasn't able to react in time when the object impacted his face and knocked him flat on his back.

Dex, Ruby, and Yang gathered around the boy and the object that collided with him. Chris had swirls in his eyes before Dex snapped his fingers in front of him. "Hey, bud, you alright?"

"Hi, mommy, could you read me a bedtime story?" Chris said in a slurred and disillusioned tone before falling into unconsciousness.

"Is he alright?" Ruby asked in concern.

"He's fine just wait a second…" Dex leans in towards Chris. "WAKE UP! THEY'RE SELLING FREE FOOD!"

Chris's eyes immediately shot open before he jumped upright. "Where's the food!"

"There is none, numb nuts." Dex deadpanned.

A dark cloud appears over Chris's head as he began muttering things like 'Stupid lying jerk' or 'I wanted to score me some donuts' causing Ruby and Yang to produce sweat drops.

"Anyways, what was that thing that hit me?" Chris answered while scratching his cheek with his finger.

"I believe it was this." Dex stated while pointing to the ground as Chris, Ruby, and Yang followed his finger.

On the ground was a gold and black bat with large red eyes that still had swirls in them. The bat shook out of his daze and flew up around Chris's head before getting in front of the four as the two travelers instantly recognized the bat.

"KIVAT?!" they both shouted.

The now named Kivat blinks in confusion. "You guys already know me?"

"Well of course we know you, you're Wataru's partner and also the reason he can turn into Kiva." Chris exclaimed in absolute joy.

"Well I don't mean to brag, but I guess I am basically responsible for helping my aibou become Kiva." Kivat said while nervously scratching his head with his wing.

Kivat notices Ruby and Yang staring at him. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

Ruby began to stutter for a bit. "C-C-C…" Kivat raised an eyebrow before the cloaked girl practically screamed. "CUTE!"

Kivat soon found himself being cuddled into Ruby's chest, squeezing the life out of him. The bat looked over at the two boys and gave them a look that spoke 'For the love of God, please help me' before both boys immediately walked up to Ruby and pried Kivat out of her bone-crushing grasp.

Kivat immediately latched onto Chris's face and bawling his eyes out, "Oh thank you, I thought I was gonna die a second there. Please, don't let her hug me anymore!"

"Okay, Kivat, I won't let Ruby hug you again unless she hugs a little bit gentler." Chris states while looking at Ruby, who was twiddling her fingers a bit.

"I'm sorry." Ruby apologized while giving her best puppy eyes.

"Oh alright, I can't stay mad over something so damn cute." Kivat groaned before flying out of Chris's arms and landing on Ruby's head.

"Well now that that's over…" Ruby immediately went back into her weapons trance and turned back into Chibi Ruby.

Yang yanks Ruby and snaps her out of her weapon trance. "Easy there, little sister. They're just weapons!"

Ruby looked at her sister with a frustrated look. "Just weapons'? They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us! Oh, they're so cool!" Finishing her comment, Ruby gazed at the rest of the passing weapons.

"Well, why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?" said Yang.

Chris and Dex chuckled in amusement at this scene as well as Kivat.

Ruby pulls out her scythe. "Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose! I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people, but better..."

Yang playfully pulls down Ruby's hood. "Ruby, come on, why don't you go try and make some friends of your own?"

The two friends and the yellow bat nodded at this.

Ruby pulls back her hood. "But... why would I need friends if I have you guys?"

Yang paused for a moment then a group of other students surrounded her in a flash and dashed away along with the group.

"Wait, where are you going?! Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms?" Ruby sighed. "I don't know what I'm doing..."

Chris walks up to comfort her but unknowingly trips over a suitcase then a voice came with an angry tone. "What are you doing?!"

Dex looks back to see a young girl dressed in white stomp towards them to which the brown-haired boy began to recognize the girl as Weiss Schnee.

The girl wears a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress. The inside of the bolero is red and the sleeves turn blue as they get closer to her wrists. The bolero has the Schnee crest on the back that bears a resemblance to a snowflake. She also wears an apple-shaped necklace along with a pair of thin, rectangular earrings. She wears white, heeled wedge boots that go to mid-calf (also lined with red on the inside) and a small tiara that resembles icicles. Her long hair is white and pulled back in an off-center ponytail. She has a pale complexion and ice-blue eyes. She also bears a crooked scar down her left eye. In her segment of the logo, she appears to be as tall as, if not slightly taller, than Ruby. She also wears a small bag on the back of her dress, wrapped around her waist with a ribbon.

"I'm really sorry, miss." Chris quickly apologized while holding one of the cases.

"Sorry?! Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?" she said in a harsh tone.

"Uuhhh..." was all Chris could say for the moment.

"Give me that!" Weiss snatches the case from the red-eyed teen and opened it to reveal jars of colored-powder inside. "This is Dust - mined and purified from the Schnee quarry!"

"The what now?" said Chris.

"What are you, brain-dead?" She held up a jar of red Dust in her hand while closing the case. "Dust! Fire, water, lightning, energy!"

Ruby starts coughing after breathing in some of the Dust. Dex and Chris look over to her.

"Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What have you got to say for yourself?!" Weiss continues to shake the vial.

Dex shouts. "Wait, don't shake that jar anymore!"

But his warning fell on deaf ears as Ruby was about to sneeze.

The travelers looked at the red-cloaked girl with wide-eyes.

"Oh…" said Dex.

"…Shit!" said Chris.

Then Ruby finally sneezed as a full-blown explosion composed of different elements erupted in their faces.

The two friends and the yellow bat could barely hear anything for a while then they heard Weiss shouting at Ruby.

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" shouted Weiss.

Ruby stood there twiddling her fingers with a look of embarrassment on her face. "I'm really, really sorry!"

"Ugh, you complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?" Weiss asked.

"Well, I-I..." Ruby couldn't come up with an answer as she still felt embarrassed.

"Hey, Snow Flake, leave her alone! What's it matter if she's a little young to attend the Academy?" Kivat said in a furious tone.

Wiess raised an eyebrow at the talking bat but ignored it. "This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice, you know! We're here to fight monsters, so... watch where you're going!" Weiss said in a stubborn attitude.

"Hey, she said she was sorry, you stuck-up little bitch!" Kivat said in an even angrier tone.

"How dare you speak to me like that and with such vulgar language, you filthy animal." Weiss angrily replied. She reached for her weapon, Myrtenaster, and prepared to strike at the yellow bat.

Kivat growled fiercely. "Bring it, princess!"

"It's heiress, actually." A voice called.

Chris, Dex, Kivat, Weiss, and Ruby looked over to see a girl dressed in black holding one of the bottles in one hand and a book in the other. Dex immediately identified her as Blake Belladonna.

Blake is a young girl of pale complexion, similar to Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee. She has long, wavy black hair, and her eyes are amber, complemented by light purple eye shadow flaring backwards. Her eyes are slightly tilted upwards at the ends, giving her a somewhat catlike appearance. Blake also wears a headband with an attached bow on her head as well. She wears black low-heeled boots and stockings that start off black at her hips, but gradually fade to purple as they near her shoes. On the outside of her stockings, there are white symbols that are most likely belladonna flowers. She wears black ribbons on both of her arms, with a black detached sleeve with a silver band on her left arm. Blake wears a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white, sleeveless undershirt that exposes part of her midriff with white shorts that may be connected to her shirt, although it is partly obscured by the vest. Blake also wears a detached scarf-like collar around her neck.

Blake walked up to the others and joined in the conversation. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. One of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

Weiss smiled in a smug attitude. "Finally! Some recognition!"

Blake then began to speak something else about the company. "The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners."

This comment caused Weiss to get angry while Chris, Dex, Kivat, and Ruby chuckled. "Wha- How dare you- The nerve of... Ugh!" She walks up to Blake and swipes the jar out of her hands and leaves as her helpers gather her luggage.

Ruby still felt sorry. "I promise I'll make this up to you!" she sighs. "I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day... So, what's..." she turns to Blake to see her walking away as well.

Chris spoke. "Well that was rather rude!"

Ruby then collapses on her back saying. "Welcome to Beacon..."

Chris felt sorry for the poor girl and was about to offer a hand until another interfered as a voice rang out. "Hey... I'm Jaune."

Ruby took his hand. "Ruby." As she stands up, she snickers once she recognized him. "Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?"

Jaune stood there silent.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." Kivat replied.

"Well you guys seem to be doing fine so I'll see you at the opening ceremony." Dex stated while walking away with his hands in his pockets.

"But…" Ruby tried to stop him until Chris laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright; we'll see him at the ceremony." Chris stated while smiling.

Chris looks over his shoulder. "Well, are you coming Jaune?"

Jaune nods and follows the two and the yellow bat despite being a little shaken by the mechanical creature.

The trio was unaware of the shadowed figure stalking them from within the shadows. "Hmm…that little red cloaked girl has a lot of life energy in her. So much innocence and compassion…" the figure licks its lips. "I shall take great pleasure in draining her dry."

* * *

**Inside Beacon's walls, 10 Minutes Later**

The gang was walking done Beacons walls filled with many trees and impressive architecture.

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!" Jaune slightly whined.

Ruby laughed at the boy. "Look, I'm sorry! Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind."

Jaune got a little frustrated. "Oh, yeah? What if I called you Crater Face?"

"Hey, that explosion was an accident!" Ruby retorted.

"To me, it looked like Ms. Schnee was just being careless." Chris whispered.

"Well, the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue – ladies love it!" Jaune announced with pride.

Ruby gave him a skeptical look. "Do they?"

'I wouldn't bet on it…' Chris and Kivat deadpanned thought.

"They will! Well, I-I hope they will. My mom always says that… Never mind."

Ruby giggles for a bit before a short, awkward silence falls. "So… I got this thing!" Ruby says before pulling out Crescent Rose and stabbing it into the ground.

Jaune jumps back in shock. "Whoa! Is that a scythe?"

"It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!" Ruby pronounces while holding her weapon.

"A-wha…?" Jaune asks in confusion.

"It's also a gun." Chris answers.

"Oh. That's cool!" Jaune exclaims in amazement.

"So what've you got?" Ruby asked with curiosity.

"Oh! I, uh…" the blonde-haired boy unsheathes his blade. "I got this sword!"

"Ooooohh!" Ruby exclaims in awe.

'I've seen better blades than that butter knife.' Chris thought, unimpressed.

"Yeah and I've got a shield, too!" Jaune states while he gets his scabbard, raises his arm and expands the metal into a shield.

Ruby reached and touched the shield. "So, what do they do?"

Jaune begins fumbling with the shield as it retracts off his arm, expands, and retracts again before putting it back in place and finally shrinking it down for good, placing it on his belt. "The shield gets small, so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just… put it away…"

"But wouldn't it weigh the same?" Ruby asked.

Jaune slumped down, dejectedly, "Yeah, it does…"

Ruby giggles a bit. "Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons, so I guess I did go a little overboard when designing it."

"Wait – you made that?!" Jaune exclaims in shock.

"Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons! Didn't you make yours?" Ruby questioned.

"It's a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war." The blonde knight explained.

"Sounds more like a family heirloom to me!" Ruby laughs a bit. "Well, I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days."

Jaune sheathes his sword. "Yeah, the classics…"

"That kid seems a little…depressed." Kivat whispers to Chris, who nods in agreement.

"Hey, what about you?" Ruby asked.

"Huh?" Chris tilts his head in confusion and points at himself.

"Yes, you! What's your weapon?" Ruby asked again a little bit forceful.

"I don't have one…" Chris answered, bluntly.

"Huh? Then what are you suppose to use to fight the Grimm with?" Jaune asked in confusion.

"Well, since Ruby's a weapons fanatic… I thought I could ask her if she could make both mine and Dex's weapons. If that's alright with you?" Chris asked the cloaked girl.

"I'm fine with it as long as you can give me the schematics and designs." Ruby stated with a smile.

Chris nods before Ruby decides to change subjects. "So why'd you help me out back there? In the courtyard?"

Jaune walks alongside her. "Eh, why not? My mom always says, 'strangers are just friends you haven't met yet'."

'This guy listens to his mother way too much.' Chris thought.

"Hmm." Ruby looks around. "Hey, where are we going?"

"Oh, I don't know! I was following you." Jaune looks around as well. "Y-You think there might be a directory? Maybe a food court? Some kind of recognizable landmark? Is, uh… Is that a 'no'?"

Ruby laughs. "That's a 'no'."

Chris could only shake his head in amusement before Kivat flies up near the red-eyed teen's face. "Oi, I sense a Fangire close by!"

Chris's eyes widened in shock, "How the hell can there be a Fangire here?"

"No idea, but its closing in and fast!" Kivat shouted in concern.

"Well then, it seems I won't haft to hide my presence then… Oh, well, at least this girl's life energy should be at least sweet to drink." A sinister voice spoke from behind a pillar before a man with short brown hair, brown eyes, and pale skin wearing a black suit exited the pillar.

"Who the heck are you?" Jaune demanded despite feeling the aura of death around this guy.

"Well considering that I don't find you at all appetizing, I'll just kill you along with the boy." The man wickedly grinned while glass-stain markings appear on his face before he transforms into a moth-like creature covered in yellowish stain glass skin.

Before the three teens was the Moth Fangire.

"What is that thing?" Ruby asked while pulling out Crescent Rose.

"A Fangire…don't get too close to it unless you want your life energy drained!" Chris explained while glaring at the Fangire.

"In that case…" Ruby grins deviously before switching Crescent Rose into its Rifle Form and firing high-impact rounds at the Fangire, causing sparks to fly off his body but he just shrugged it off before walking towards the teens.

"Don't think your primitive weapons can defeat me, child!" The Moth Fangire stated before his sword actualized into his hand.

"Primitive!" Ruby shouted angrily before charging at the monster. The cloaked girl swiped at the Fangire, but it effortlessly blocked the attack and grabbed Ruby by her throat.

"Ah, there's that energetic and youthful energy. Now to see how you taste." The Fangire stated before its fangs appeared to prick Ruby's skin until it felt its body being hit by a sharp weapon.

The Fangire turns to look behind him and notices the blonde haired boy holding a sword and shield. "You dare to interrupt my meal!"

"You're damn right I do! I won't let you hurt my friend!" Jaune shouted in determination before he was backhanded into a wall, knocking him out.

"Pitiful fool! Thinking he could defeat me!" The Fangire grimaces before turning back to Ruby. "Now then, where were we, my dear?"

"How about me putting my fist down your throat, you bastard!" Chris announces before jumping high and kicking the Fangire in the head, releasing its grip on Ruby and throwing it on its back.

The Fangire slowly gets up and glares at the red-eyed teen. "You damn brat! Forget orders! I'll kill you here and now!"

"I don't think so… _Kivat!_" Chris shouts before the golden bat appears next to him.

"Oi, what are you thinking? If you turn into Kiva, you'll die!" Kivat exclaims in shock.

"I don't care! I'm not letting this freak kill my friends!" Chris retorts.

"Are you an idiot?!" Kivat yells in anger.

"Then tell me, Kivat… What would Wataru do?" The red-eyed teen asked.

Kivat was silent for a few moments before he looks at Chris again in determination. "He'd do the right thing!"

Chris smirks. "Alright then… _Kivat, ikuyo!_"

"_Yosha! Kivatte ikuze!_" the mechanical bat said before being caught by Chris's hand. He opened Kivat's mouth and placing him near his other hand.

_**GABU!**_

Kivat bites Chris's hand and soon after, the Fangire markings appeared on his face as chains wrapped around his waist before they turned into a red belt. Kivat soon released a hypnotic sonar noise before Chris soon calls out. "_Henshin!_" Chris placed Kivat on the belt and was soon covered in quicksilver.

When the transformation was finished, Chris was wearing a black bodysuit with silver torso armor that had a red chest emulating male muscle outlines with black lines. The shoulder pads looked like silver bat wings that were chained shut. His hands are covered in red armor with silver bands. His right leg is covered in a silver boot while the other leg has a silver ankle band. The head is black with large yellow eyes that are shaped like bats wings. The mouth plate is sliver with dark fang-like markings on either side.

Chris had transformed into Kamen Rider Kiva.

Ruby was confused at what had just happened even the Fangire was confused. "Impossible! How can a mere human become Kiva?"

Kiva didn't answer for a while until he did the strangest thing; he spread his arms out and yelled to the heavens. "_Yosh! This is kitaaaaaaaaa!_"

"Oi, aibou this isn't the time for that!" Kivat scolded.

"Can't I at least do this? It's not every day you become a Kamen Rider so I want to at least enjoy it while it lasts." Kiva retorted.

Kivat sighed. "Sometimes I wonder if you're even acting your age."

The Fangire was getting frustrated by these childish antics. "Will you shut your mouths and just fight me already!"

Kiva shrugged. "Well I was getting to my introduction anyways so… From start to finish, I'm at an all time climax!"

"Seriously? Wataru never said that!" Kivat deadpanned.

"I know I'm just mixing it up a bit." Kiva answered.

"I can't believe Amaterasu-sama would be interested in this brat? What makes this kid so damn special?" The Fangire muttered to himself.

Kiva then performed Wizard's pose before doing his catchphrase. "_Saa… Showtime daa!_"

"Enough talk! Time to die!" The Fangire roared before charging at the bat-themed Rider.

"Bring it, ugly!" Kiva taunted before he dodged a swipe to his head. Kiva unleashed a barrage of punches into the Fangire's unprotected stomach before twirling his right arm as if he was winding it before punching the Fangire with his left arm instead.

"That's called the 'rope-a-dope', son!" Kiva taunted before he uppercutted the Fangire back.

"Kisama…" The Moth Fangire grew irritated before it released a cloud of glittering dust from its wings and launched them at Kiva. The particles surrounded the Rider and soon he grunted in pain as sparks flew off his armor.

"Oi, get up, aibou!" Kivat shouted in worry.

Kiva struggled to get up for a bit before he stood on his own two feet and got into his fighting stance. The Fangire cracked its neck a bit before it rushed at the Rider, swinging its sword overhead until Kiva caught the sword between his hands and broke the blade.

"Nani! Impossible, how can a human break my sword so easily?" The Fangire exclaimed in shock while staring at his broken blade.

"Don't take your eyes of me, asshole!" Kiva shouted before he kicked the Fangire in the chest and unleashed a three-punch combo before he elbowed it in its face.

Kiva leaped back and pulled out the Wake Up Fuestle and placed it in Kivat's mouth before it let out an ominous whistle.

_**WAKE UP!**_

All of a sudden, the sky turned dark as a crescent moon filled the cloudless sky, shining its light on the Rider. Kiva then threw up his armored right leg high into the sky as Kivat flew around it, breaking the chains that bind it, and revealing bat wing-shaped red metal with three green jewels on the inside. Using his single leg, Kiva jumped up into the air and did a back flip. He hovered in front of the moon for a couple seconds before completing his flip and zipping his way towards the Fangire.

"I don't think so, boy!" the Fangire shouted as he held out Jaune's unconscious body out in front of him.

Kiva quickly acted by moving his kicking foot to the right and soon made contact to the ground as a large fissure appeared in the shape of Kiva's insignia.

Kiva glared at the Fangire from behind his visor. "Damn you, let him go now!"

"Fine by me, he's not my target anyway, but I will be back to finish what we started, boy!" the Fangire promised before it disappeared.

Kivat flew off his perch on the belt as Kiva reverted back into Chris. "Well, that turned out better than I expected."

"Considering that moth bastard escaped? How can things turn out better?" Chris asked.

"You could have died from transforming into Kiva…" Kivat deadpanned.

Chris blinked a few times before realizing. "Oh yeah, I forgot that if the user doesn't have Fangire blood then they die."

"What I find weird is that you aren't dead at all." Kivat wondered.

Chris looks at his hand for a few seconds. "Maybe it has something to do with that orb that transported me and Dex here?"

"Could be, but we won't get answers this way." Kivat replied.

"Right, for now, we might haft to find that Fangire soon or he'll be causing trouble for us in the long run." Chris stated, seriously.

Chris and Kivat made their way back to Ruby and Jaune, after waking them from their unconscious state, as they made their way to the opening ceremony.

* * *

**Unknown Location**

In a darker part of Vale, the Moth Fangire was venting his frustrations on any object that stood in his path. The object of his anger was the red-eyed boy that had transformed into Kiva and almost defeated him if not for his temporary hostage.

"I can't believe I was about to be beaten by a snot-nosed brat! What the hell does Amaterasu-sama see in that punk!" the Fangire shouted before kicking a box against a wall.

"I'll get him back! Oh, yes, then I'll drain that little red cloaked bitch dry and I'll force that red-eyed bastard to watch as I do it!" the Fangire laughs sadistically before light footsteps rang in his ears. "Who's there?!"

"Is that any way to treat one of your leaders?" a soft feminine voice spoke out before a girl, who seemed to be about sixteen-years old, stepped out. She had long white hair with a few strips of red, onyx black eyes, pure white skin, C-cup breasts, an hourglass figure, and red markings all across her body.

She wore a white kimono with red outlines with the top a little bit open to show a fair amount of cleavage, a golden sun-shaped hairpin on the left side of her hair, and a silver pendant in the shape of a heart with a red gemstone hangs around her neck.

"Oh, Amaterasu-sama…" the Fangire kneels to the pale beauty. "Forgive my outburst, my lady, I've been rather frustrated lately."

"Yes, it would seem you are, and the cause to your little spout would be a boy with black hair and crimson red eyes, correct?" Amaterasu asked with a smile.

The Fangire was shocked at this but didn't show it. "Yes, my lady, the boy was able to defeat me by using the power of Kiva."

"Kiva? Kamen Rider Kiva? How is that possible?" the pale beauty asked.

"I do not know, Amaterasu-sama, but it won't stop me from defeating him." The Fangire stated in determination before he was struck by a whip of light.

"Obviously, you've forgotten your orders… You are to test the users, not kill them especially the red-eyed boy." Amaterasu scolded the Fangire while glaring at the creature.

"F-Forgive me, Amaterasu-sama, I regret my foolish actions and won't do it again, I swear!" the Fangire pleaded while bowing.

"Very well, I will not punish you, but do not stray from your orders again or else I'll kill you myself." Amaterasu proclaimed while giving a sweet, yet deadly smile.

The Moth Fangire shuddered under her gaze before he nodded in agreement and left into the shadows, leaving Amaterasu by her lonesome.

"It's a shame really, I only told him to test Alder-kun, but I never told him that he was going to die in the end. Oh well, it'll at least be entertaining to see Alder-kun beat him with Kiva's power." Amaterasu wondered.

She grasps the pendant around her neck and presses a hidden switch which opens to reveal a picture of a young boy. The young boy was maybe ten years old with black hair, pale skin, and crimson red eyes wearing a red t-shirt, blue shorts, and black shoes.

Amaterasu smiles at the photo. "I hope I can see you again, Alder-kun."

She closes the locket and disappears back into the shadows, leaving no trace of her existence.

* * *

**Beacon Academy, Auditorium, 5 Minutes Later**

Chris, Ruby, and Jaune arrived at the auditorium which had been filled to the brim with people.

Ruby notices Yang, standing next to Dex, waving to them. "Hey, guys! Over here! I saved some seats for you."

Chris and Ruby bid farewell to Jaune and left to join Yang.

Yang turned to her sister. "How's your first day going, little sister?"

Ruby looked at Yang with an angry look. "You mean since you ditched me and I exploded?"

Yang backed up a bit. "Yikes; meltdown already?"

Chris spoke. "Well actually-!" until he was interrupted by Ruby.

"No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school! And there was some fire, and I think some ice...?" she struggled to remember some of the events.

Yang smiled broadly. "Are you being sarcastic?"

Ruby scoffed. "I wish! Chris tripped over some crabby girl's luggage, and then she yelled at him, and then I sneezed, and then I exploded, and then she yelled at me, and I felt really, really bad, and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!"

"Uhh…Ruby!" said Dex.

"You!" shouted Weiss, standing behind Ruby.

The red-cloaked girl quickly jumped into her sister's arms. "Oh, God, it's happening again!"

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" Weiss lectured then glared at Kivat. "And you! I'm surprised a filthy beast like you is still wandering around this place."

Kivat furiously growled at her, "What was that you little brat!"

"Oh, my God, you really exploded..." said Yang.

Chris stood in front of Wiess. "Please, wait! There's no need to resort to violence and to tell the truth…it kinda was your fault that Ruby almost blew you guys up."

"What! How dare you!" Wiess shouted furiously.

"Oi, don't you talk to him like that!" Kivat yelled angrily.

"Enough! Obviously, we need a fresh start on introductions." Dex stated.

Ruby nodded and held out her hand. "Hello, Weiss! I'm Ruby! Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies!"

Weiss on the other hand, sarcastically spoke. "Yeah! And we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys, like tall, blonde, and scraggly over there!" she points to Jaune who picks up the motion.

The two travelers thought of this. _Idiot!_

Ruby smiled. "Wow, really?!"

With a dead silence under her glare, Weiss spoke. "No."

The gang's attention was eventually drawn to the stage, where Professor Ozpin stood their readying the mike, with Glynda beside him.

Ozpin began his speech. "I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge - to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

Ozpin leaves the stage then Glynda comes to the mike. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

Chris couldn't shake the feeling that Ozpin seemed kind of…off after he gave that speech.

Jaune approaches Weiss. "I'm a natural blonde, you know!"

The travelers along with Weiss put their hands to their faces in exasperation due to the blonde-haired boy's stupidity.

* * *

_**Nighttime, Beacon Academy Ballroom**_

The first night at Beacon and already, students are splayed about in sleeping bags. The two travelers and they're two new friends were next to each other with Ruby writing in a journal.

Chris wore a red shirt and black pajama pants; Dex wore black and grey pajama pants but left his upper body bare; Ruby wore a sleeveless black shirt with a heart-shaped wolf head on the front with white pajama pants decorated with hearts and a blindfold; Yang wore an orange one-piece shirt with her emblem in a darker shade on her chest and black short shorts.

"It's like a big slumber party!" Yang shouts eagerly while crashing next to her sister.

"I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys, though." Ruby said, not looking up.

'Well now I feel neglected.' Chris thought.

"I know I do!" Yang purrs as she stares at both Chris and Dex along with the other girls that were ogling at the two travelers though the other boys seem to be getting rather irritated and jealous at the two. Yang notices Jaune walking by wearing feetie pajamas and waving at her, which makes her groan before she returns her attention to Ruby. "What's that?"

"Oh, just a letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going." Ruby replied.

"Aw, that's so cuuuute!" Yang nearly squealed before three pillows hit her in the face, curtsey of Ruby, Dex, and Chris.

"Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school! It's weird not knowing anyone here!" Ruby shouted angrily.

"What about Jaune? He's…nice! There you go! Plus one friend! That's a hundred percent increase!"

"What are we chopped liver!" Chris and Dex shouted at the blonde.

"Sorry, I forgot about you guys." Yang quickly apologized.

Ruby turns on her back. "Pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend. Back to zero…"

"There's no such thing as negative friends! You just made three friends and one enemy!" Yang stated before another pillow hits her in the face. "Look, it's only been one day. Trust me; you've got friends all around you! You just haven't met them yet!"

"She's right, Ruby." Chris agreed with a smile.

The four notices a candle being lighted nearby, and they notice Blake Belladonna is leaning against a wall, reading a book. Due to Blake's choice of…clothing, Chris had a deep blush on his face while Dex sported a mischievous grin.

'This is just too good to be true. I wonder if he'll be like this with that red-headed Amazon.' Dex thought while sporting his mischievous grin.

"That girl…" Ruby started.

"You know her?" Yang asked her sister.

"Not really. She saw what happened this morning, but left before I could say anything." Ruby explained.

"Well, now's your chance!" Yang stated while grabbing Ruby's arm and lifting her up.

"Wait! What are you doing?!" the red cloaked girl complained.

Yang dragged Ruby over to Blake while Chris and Dex chuckled in amusement at the young girl's unsuccessful struggling, but their laughter came to an end when Kivat flew next to the red-eyed teen's face.

"Oi, we got a Fangire approaching!" Kivat whispered in Chris's ear, but Dex managed to hear it.

"What!" Dex exclaimed in shock.

"Apparently, it's the same one that tried to kill you." Kivat told Chris.

"Well then, can't keep the ugly bastard waiting now, can we?" Chris replied with a smirk.

"I want in on this." Dex told them with a grin.

"Be my guest, but don't get too close to the bastard." The red-eyed teen ordered.

The brown-haired teen nodded before the two travelers and the mechanical bat left the ballroom, unknown to them that a certain black-haired girl was watching them leave.

* * *

_**Outside of Beacon, 5 Minutes Later**_

When the two travelers arrived outside, standing there waiting for them was the Moth Fangire with a small army of Ghouls and what appeared to be mummies that Chris deduced must be Trash Yummies from Kamen Rider OOO.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here? The red-eyed brat and his golden pet." The Fangire announced while glaring at Chris and Kivat.

"I don't why you're here, Fangire, but we're going to get rid of you here and now!" Dex stated before placing his hand near his waist.

_**DRIVER ON!**_

Dex pulled out the case he had with him and pulled out three Rider rings before placing them at the buckle as the mechanical voice rang out.

_**BLADE, PLEASE!**_

_**AGITO, PLEASE!**_

_**KUUGA, PLEASE!**_

_**ONE, TWO, THREE! RIDER, RIDER, RIDER!**_

Three separate portals open as three armored figures appeared out of them.

The first one wore a navy blue bodysuit with silver armor on his chest, helmet, gloves, and feet. He had two large red eyes looking forward with a horn protruding on his head. On his chest was a large Spade and a belt with a red buckle and a golden Spade were around his waist.

The next one wore a black bodysuit and golden armor around his chest, wrists, and ankles. His mask also had a golden piece in the middle, separating his red eyes and the silver mouth pieces. The belt around his waist was red, black, and gold, with a large button on each side.

The last one wore a black bodysuit with a red chestplate that looks similar to a muscular chest. The collar of the chest armor had ancient inscriptions on it. The shoulder pads were pure red and rounded as well. His helmet was mostly black but with red eyes and a golden set of horns above it. The mouthplate is silver with mandible-like markings on it. He wore gold bands around his wrists and ankles with gold pads on his knees. A silver belt with red, blue, green, and purple squares along the sides with round buttons as well was attached to his waist.

Standing in front of the teens were Kamen Riders Blade, Agito, and Kuuga.

"Nice work, Dex. Now it's my turn…_ Kivat, ikuyo!_" Chris shouted for the mechanical bat.

"_Yosha! Kivatte ikuze!_" Kivat shouted before he was grabbed by Chris and opened his mouth. The red-eyed teen then placed Kivat near his hand as the bat bit down.

_**GABU!**_

The belt soon appeared around Chris's waist as well as the Fangire markings appearing on his face as Kivat released the hypnotic sound. "_Henshin!_" Chris called out before placing Kivat on the belt as quicksilver surrounded his body. With the transformation done, Chris was now incased in Kamen Rider Kiva's armor.

Dex stared at his friend with eyes wide and his jaw dropping on the ground. "Since when could you transform into Kiva?!"

"I did when I, Ruby, and Jaune were being attacked by this guy a few hours back." Kiva replied with a shrug.

"You lucky bastard," Dex exclaimed in jealousy.

Before Dex could complain further, a purple entity entered his body as violet electricity erupted from his body before he looks up with violet eyes, a baseball cap, and longer hair with a purple-dyed bang.

"Oh no, Ryuutaros!" Kiva shouted in shock.

"Yeah, I finally get a chance to play!" R-Dex yelled in joy before he began to break-dance.

"Stop with the talking already and just fight!" the Fangire shouted in frustration.

"_Minna, ikuze!_" Kiva shouted to his fellow Riders.

"_Yosh!_" Blade, Agito, and Kuuga replied in unison.

The Riders and possessed teen charged at the Ghouls and Yummies while Kiva sought to deal with the Fangire, unaware that they were being watched by four certain girls.

With Blade, the silver Rider slashed a Ghoul with his sword as sparks flew from its body before punching a Yummy in the face, causing it to fly back into a group of its comrades. Blade took out two cards and slotted them into his sword.

_**SLASH!**_

_**THUNDER!**_

_**LIGHTNING SLASH!**_

Two navy blue holograms appeared as one passed over Blade while the other entered his sword. The Rider charged at the gathered group of foot soldiers before in a flash of yellow, he passed through them as they exploded.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Blade cheered.

With Agito, the golden Rider roundhouse kicked a Yummy before backflipping over a pair of lances that threatened to skewer him. Agito landed on a Ghoul with his hands before flipping over and throwing the creature into the rest of the monsters before getting in his own stance as his symbol shined beneath his feet.

Agito then ran at the mixture of Ghouls and Yummies before jumping into the air and aiming his right foot at them before it collided with the first Yummy in front of its comrades as it flew back and exploded along with the other creatures.

"Yosh! Hopefully, there aren't going to be more after this." Agito let out a sigh.

With Kuuga, the red armored Rider blocked an attack from a Ghoul before grabbing its lance and kicking it away before he placed both hands on both sides of his belt and shouted. "_Chou Henshin!_"

Kuuga's armor then changed from red to blue with blue eyes as the lance also changed with him before he began spinning his staff around like a master as he struck Yummy after Yummy and Ghoul after Ghoul with his weapon before he swung it in a wide arc as the monsters were blown back before he switched back from blue to red.

The Rider got into his signature stance before red energy began to gather into his right foot as he kicked off from the ground and aimed it at a Ghoul as it flew back and collided with its comrades before exploding.

Kuuga then gives a thumbs up. "Yosh! That should take care of them."

With R-Dex, he dodged each strike that was meant to be fatal, all the while laughing like an excited child and still dancing before he pulls out a large purple gun and fires it at the Ghouls and Yummies that decided to 'play' with him.

"Sugoi! I love it when they blow up!" R-Dex exclaims in happiness.

With Kiva, the vampire-themed Rider was having a bit of trouble with the Fangire as it kept releasing the golden particles from its wings that kept colliding with his armor as sparks flew out.

"Hahaha, is this the best you can do, boy?" the Fangire taunted the Rider before charging again and slashing across his chest with its claws before it gave Kiva one final slash, sending the Rider back with sparks flying from his body.

"Oi, aibou get up! You can't let this guy win!" Kivat shouted at his partner.

"I know, I just got to be faster." Kiva told the mechanical bat.

Kiva stood back on his feet before charging at the Fangire and delivered a brutal haymaker to its face before running up a wall, jumping off, and elbow dropping on the Fangire's gut.

"Ouch, that's gonna hurt in the morning." Kivat winced at the scene.

"There won't be a morning for this guy, Kivat." Kiva told his small partner before grabbing the Wake Up Fuestle and placing it in Kivat's mouth.

_**WAKE UP!**_

Kiva got into his stance as energy began to surround him. A crescent moon filled the cloudless sky, shining its light on the Rider. Kiva then threw up his armored right leg high into the sky as Kivat flew around it, breaking the chains that bind it, and unsealing the bat-like limb. Using his single leg, Kiva jumped up into the air and did a back flip. He hovered in front of the moon for a couple seconds before completing his flip and zipping his way towards the Fangire.

"SEIYAH!" Kiva roared before his foot made contact with the Fangire's body as the mark of Kiva appeared below it before the Rider backflipped from the Fangire as it exploded, leaving nothing but the symbol fissured into the ground.

"And that's how it's done, folks." Kiva said while snapping his fingers as Kivat left the perch in the belt, leaving only Chris in the exact spot as Kiva.

"I gotta say I'm impressed aibou; you managed to destroy a Fangire." Kivat praised the red-eyed boy.

"Thank you, little buddy, but I think you should head back to Wataru; he might need you in case we summon him." Chris told the bat.

"I suppose you're right, well it was great working with you. I hope we can do it again someday." Kivat replied.

"Count on it, Kivat." Chris gave the mechanical bat a reassuring grin before the bat disappeared in a bright light that flew back towards the case Dex carried.

"Oi, Ryuutaros, I need you to go back to the DenLiner now, okay?" Chris asked the possessed Dex.

"Mou, I wanted to play some more and maybe play with Ruby-chan!" Ryuutaros whined.

"No back talk, go back now! If you do, I'll bring you a tasty treat from downtown." Chris bargained with the Imagin.

"You better or else, I'll kill you." Ryuutaros threatened while pointing his fingers at Chris like a gun.

"Duly noted…" Chris deadpanned as he saw the Dragon Imagin leave Dex's body.

"I knew eventually that kid would do that." Dex sighed in exhaustion.

"Be lucky it wasn't the perverted turtle or else a lot of women might've killed us." Chris stated.

"Let's hope that never happens." Dex replied.

"Agreed," Chris nodded.

Chris and Dex soon faced the other Riders that were summoned. "Thanks for the help you guys." Dex exclaimed in gratitude.

"Not a problem, man." Blade replied.

"It was our pleasure to help." Agito said next.

"Besides, can't have our new friends get all the action, right?" Kuuga questioned.

"I guess not, still thanks for the help." Chris smiled in gratitude.

The Riders gave the two teens a thumbs up before they disappeared in a bright light and flew back into their respective Rider rings.

Chris soon stretched and yawned. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm off to bed."

Dex nodded before following after his friend, unaware that people were watching them.

* * *

_**Ballroom, After the Battle**_

After the Riders' battle with the Fangire and its goons, the four future members of Team RWBY had mixed expressions on their faces after what they just witnessed.

Ruby had both awe and amazement after witnessing three of the Riders appear out of thin air, but most of all, her attention was on the vampire-themed Rider that defeated the monster that tried to kill her and her blonde friend, Jaune.

Weiss had a mixture of both shock and disbelief since she just witnessed four armored men take down a monster and the creatures that followed it. What shocked her more was the fact that the one who killed the monster was the boy who insulted her.

Blake didn't show it, but she showed interest and suspicion with the reason being that the two boys were hiding something and she believed that those armored men and the monsters seemed to be playing a role of some kind.

Yang had just plain confusion on her face considering she just witnessed one of her friends transform into an armored vampire while the other one summoned three insect-looking warriors.

"I'll be the first to say, that is so cool!" Ruby exclaimed in awe.

"How is this possible? Where did those armored individuals come from? How did that boy change into some kind of armored bat?" Weiss began to question.

"It does seem to be a bit strange, yet interesting at the same time." Blake uttered.

"I am completely confused right now." Yang said.

The four girls notice the boys coming back into the academy. "I think we should wait until morning to get answers." Blake told the other three.

"On that, we can agree on." Weiss admitted before returning to her sleeping area with Ruby and Yang doing the same thing while Blake continues to stare at the red-eyed teen.

'That guy seems really…interesting, to say the least.' Blake thought before making her way back to her own sleeping area.

* * *

_**On top of Beacon's Tower**_

Amaterasu watched with an amused grin after she witnessed the Riders' battle, but more so Kiva's battle, she noticed the boys going back inside the building.

'He really has grown stronger, his power seemed to blissful.' Amaterasu thought while thinking up the red-eyed boy's face.

'I do hope you become stronger, Alder-kun. I can't exactly let my future mate die here when our reunion is so close from now.' The pale beauty thought while gripping the pendant.

"After all these years, I can finally return the love that you've shown me when you were young." She smiled while a particular memory came into mind.

"But until then, grow stronger and rise above all others, Alder-kun." Amaterasu whispered before she disappeared along the wind with the only sound being a wolf's howl.

* * *

**(Cue Rain by SID)**

**(Yatto mitsuketa atarashii asa wa) **_The camera opens to show Chris and Dex in front of Beacon Academy with the wind blowing through them_

**(Tsukihi ga jama o suru) **_The camera pans to Chris's face before he closes his eyes and looks away_

**(Mukau saki wa "tsugi" ja nakute) **_The camera changes to Dex sitting on a bench in a park as pedestrians pass him_

**("Sugi" bakari oikaketa) **_The camera pans to Dex's hands covered in blood before he roars to the Heavens_

**(Nariyamanai youshanai omaidetachi wa) **_The camera shifts to Chris on a cliff before images of five different individuals with the last one grinning insanely_

**(Yurushitekuresou ni mo nai) **_The feminine hand reaches out to Chris who tries to grab it before it shatters into white particles_

**(Sorosoro ka na tesuguri tsukareta hoho o) **_The camera shifts to Teams RWBY, JNPR, CRDL, and CFVY on a deserted plain_

**(Kattou ga koboreochiru) **_The camera shifts to Chris and Dex holding their Drivers as the Kamen Riders gather around the two_

**(Ame wa itsuka yamu no deshou ka) **_The camera changes to Kamen Rider Kuuga crawling on the ground before it changes to Agito sitting down against a piece of debris_

**(Zuibun nagai aida tsumetai) **_The camera shifts to Ryuki trying to balance himself before it changes to Faiz standing on a ruined building with a doll in his hand_

**(Ame wa dou shite boku o erabu no) **_The camera shifts to Blade leaning on his sword for support before it changes to Hibiki lying face down on the ground before his hand twitches_

**(Tsutsumarete ii ka na) **_The camera shifts to Kabuto looking at the sky as light shines down before it changes to Den-O Sword Form hanging on a ledge_

**(Ame wa yamu koto o shirazu ni) **_The camera changes to Kiva looking at the shattered moon before it changes to Decade looking at a mirror before punching it_

**(Kyou mo furitsuzuku keredo) **_The camera shifts to W standing on a building with the wind blowing through his scarf before it changes to OOO holding a damaged Taka Core Medal_

**(Sotto sashidashita kas no naka de) **_The camera changes to Fourze on the moon looking at Remnant before it changes to Wizard on top of Beacon Academy before it changes Gaim in Helheim Forest while gripping his Musou Saber tight_

**(Nukumori ni yorisoinagara) **_The camera changes to Chris floating in an endless abyss before feminine hands reach out and touch his face as his eyes open before it changes to show Chris and Dex asleep on a field of flowers as red petals fall from the surrounding trees_

**(End of Ending)**

* * *

**Preview**

_As the day of initiation is about to begin, the travelers gain new tools to help in their journey. _Shows Chris holding a black and red two handed sword while Dex holds a steel gray lance

_Many questions are asked as the travelers are forced into a predicament. _Shows Chris, Dex, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren with 10 of the original Heisei Riders with them as a Nevermore and a Deathstalker maker their way towards them

_The group must work together if they are to survive their initiation. _Shows Chris with Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang fighting the Nevermore while Dex, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren fight the Deathstalker with the Riders helping in any chance they can

**Next time on Soul Riders of Remnant: Initiation! Let's Go Kamen Riders!**

_Can they combine their powers and prevail? _Shows Chris and Ruby charging at the Nevermore with their weapons brandished

* * *

**Review or comment, if you don't then I will Rider Kick you in your face!**


End file.
